Comrades
by Wicked R
Summary: What if Buffy did need saving from the Immortal? The point is more light Buffy bashing.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Comrades  
Author: Wicked R  
Disclaimers: characters belong to Mutant Enemy. No copyright breach intended. Bare in mind, it's just for fun.  
Genre: G  
Rating: G

Summary/Set: What if Buffy did need saving from the Immortal? More light Buffy bashing.  
Pairing: the point here is finding out!  
Warning: not beta read. English is not my first language, so be kind.

Angel and Spike asked Andrew about Buffy's whereabouts in chorus when arriving to the Roman apartment.

"Right, because you two both…" Andrew nodded and crossed his arms, "yeah. She's not here. In fact we lost her sometime yesterday. We believe she was more likely kidnapped by the Immortal."

"Haven't you tried to find out where she was taken?" Angel urged him.

"You don't know Andrew that well," Spike shook his head slightly.

"You know he has powers?" Andrew defended himself, "he can freeze time for example and do whatever he wants in the meantime. I phoned the headquarters. Giles and several slayers are due to arrive by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning might be too late," Angel snarled and the two stormed out the door, this time making sure they don't get stuck in the doorframe, "can you remember where he held us captive back in the days?" Angel asked his childe on the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was magic. Willow would definitely come in handy, Buffy thought to herself as she repeatedly tried to free herself from the spell the Immortal put on her. Although her hands and legs were tied up to the wall behind her, that would've not normally been a predicament, nor would the two dozen vampires that were put on guard to keep watch over her. But this time the cords keeping her down were tied together magically. Nothing other than the reversal spell could have undone them. Nevertheless, she had to keep trying.

Her captors were arguing over who was going to get out to hunt when another dark figure jumped down from the roof amongst them, "you have no right to hunt here," the figure said and Buffy started to think she was also made to hallucinate by some other magic trick, because the tall vampire that spoke was Spike, "this is our territory, our hunting ground," the alleged dust vampire continued, putting on a commanding stance.

"Says who? Since when?" the vampires next to him stood up to face him.

"Stand down, boys," the leader of the pack entered from the side, "I'll be damned! Spike! Haven't seen you since the sixties," he welcomed him with an embrace and a chuckle, "everybody, this is the great William the Bloody, my grandsire. He did own this territory back at the end of the nineteenth century. So according to our unwritten rules, he still does."

"Why should we give in to somebody who didn't bother claiming his territory for over forty years?"

"Come on, Leo," the leader stood up to his grandsire, "forty years is not actually a long time for vampires. Only if you are so young as you."

"I know my history," Leo retorted back, "it wasn't actually him that everybody bowed to, it was the Scourge of Europe. If I see him together with Angelus, as I was told it was in the old days, well…"

"In that case, kneel before the master!" the leader commanded as another tall dark figure came out from the shadows, "anything you wish Angelus," he addressed him. If he was anything like he was back in the nineteenth century, him, the leader had to turn into a minion to please a giant. He knelt down too, along with most of his followers, apart from Leo and his pal.

"You're not Spike's descendant, are you?" Angel stepped to Leo, airing fearlessness and authority, just like Spike, and in such a way that Buffy had to wonder herself if either of them had souls or was it just a bluff.

"No. I was sired in 1970 by Maria Callas," the offensive vampire said proudly.

"A-ha! Do you know who was her sire?"

"Somebody else famous. She was sired by Guiseppe Verdi to preserve her voice. Of course she was interested in more exciting things afterwards than a mere opera house. I come from a very prestigious family."

"And Verdi allegedly died in 1901, but he had been a vampire for over thirty years by then, disguising himself as older. Don't know why he was still interested in music, but he was one of my Drusilla's first pets as I recall. Before this lout over there," he indicated Spike, "maybe because she'd foreseen he'd still be a composer as a vampire. She sensed those special circumstances, my wonderful Dru, so she did," Angel pondered.

"How did you know I was also yours?" Leo asked, more humble this time.

"Just so it happens, boy, that every vampire in Rome is my descendent. I brought the species back into modern day Italy."

"But I'm no descendent of yours," Leo's mate interrupted, "cause I'm from New Zea…" he looked down his chest realising that there was a stake sticking out from it and he dusted.

"Were from New Zealand," corrected the sentence Spike, who had thrown the stake.

"Who doesn't recognise my authority?" Angel turned around to look at all of them,

"now, if you want to feed so badly, then go feed. All of you."

"With all respect, Sire," the leader of the pack addressed him, "we were instructed by the Immortal to keep watch over the slayer at all costs."

"Which part of my orders didn't you understand," Angel said quietly, but threateningly.

The leader of the local vampire gang waved his subjects out, but they could already hear him asking for the Immortal's cell phone number.

"Erom novekedj," Angel started chanting, "kotelet szakits," he took out a sword from under his coat, "ezzel a karddal vadaszt szabadits," and with a swift movement he freed Buffy of her ropes. To her amazed looks he added, "you need to recite the spell in Hungarian, because the Immortal was originally Hungarian.

"Well, we needed to polish the sword with Dru's magic herbs first," Spike added.

"Dru? There's Dru? And how did you get here? The Sunnydale China Syndrome?" Buffy shook her head in protest. Not to mention she never wanted to think about her two ex boyfriends as master vampires, even if they most certainly were.

But before either of them could answer, the vampire gang filed back in, "Immortal says you're no go," said the leader and ordered his boys to attack. They found themselves cornered by the couple of dozens of vampires and more, probably aided by the guards that stood outside.


	2. Give Me Five

Buffy faced the leader of the opposing force, who lunged at her. She met his down stroke once, twice, a third time with a pole she picked up in a hurry, then Leo came at her again from another angle. They were sending wave after wave at all of them.

Leonardo cut sideways from her right to her left. Buffy hopped backwards, bringing the wooden pole along in the same direction as his rapier. Hitting his weapon, she added to his momentum, forcing him to keep moving to the one side. Subsequently, sooner than he could possible get back into position, she twirled all the way round and slammed her pole into his chest. She saw his eyes as he looked up. There was real astonishment there. Another vampire, that thought himself indestructible. At that moment, he spluttered and dissimilated. Buffy had the chance to look up for a second herself now, noticing Angel fighting on top of a table.

"Remember Prague?" Spike shouted and jumped onto a nearby table himself.

"Now!" Angel shouted and leaped into the air, dropping something round onto the floor. Spike did the same, leaping towards Angel. Their legs met in the air and they kicked each other away, sending themselves about a hundred feet away using their shared momentum.

At that second, Buffy felt a blast. She ducked and covered her face before realising she didn't need to. The holy water bomb Angel released killed several vampires, while others were running burnt and scared.

Spike walked back and gave her a hand to help her stand up. She was just about to reproach him again for disappearing for such a long time, but Angel arrived and the two souled vampires patted each other on the shoulder, laughing.

"What are you doing?" Buffy was amazed by the whole adventure.

"Ah, it's easy here, old grounds."

"So I've noticed…Spike?" she wanted an answer at last.

He shrugged, "the amulet was in fact a soul keeper. Angel let me out…" Given that Angel was around and in fact, he did not see her for almost year, he didn't feel all that comfortable talking to her. Not to mention being hurt for her being with the Immortal, "what about you, slayer? Always drawn by the dark side?"

Buffy was herself embarrassed for walking into the trap of the Immortal, but Angel answered for her, even if in a strange way, "don't worry about it. The Immortal decoys everybody, offers good sex, no wonder…"

"He'll never do that to anybody again, I'll make sure of that…" Buffy got herself together enough for a promise.

"You can't kill the Immortal, but you can make him retreat to another plane of existence," Angel did his homework since they have last met him.

"How?"

"Easy. Defeat magic with magic. Willow would probably be able to help you out there," Angel turned around, "here's something for you." A stake was airborne for a moment as it propelled through the air to land in Spike's hand just in time for him to aim it at a burnt, but attacking vampire. As it disintegrated, they could see it was the leader of the gang they previously encountered. Once again, the two souled vampires patted each other on the shoulder as hockey players would after they had scored.

"Deprive me of my fun, why don't you?" Spike scoffed at Angel, "a man can have no hand fight around here?"

"Just a measure of my brilliant foreword thinking."

"How modest you are!" Spike stared at him and pouted, "you're no fun, I've gotta work on bringing out your bad side."

They teased each other all the way back to the hotel, mostly ignoring Buffy. She guessed it might be embarrassing for all of them to be in this love triangle, and that's why they were acting so strangely, but something didn't add up. She watched them amazed. They were supposed to be rivals. What she witnessed seemed like they'd fallen into an old routine. Something both were used to. Finally she asked them, "are you now what? Friends, or enemies?"

Angel shrugged, "possibly friendly enemies?"

"Ah, just like old times then!" Spike added. They both laughed, not nervously at all as she guessed at first. Giving the impression of a well oiled team. And that didn't mean just the fighting, but the fun as well.

"Thank God, you're here," Giles greeted her in front of the hotel. Behind him, about ten young girls filed, holding various weapons.

"We'll handle it from here," Buffy turned towards her exes. Whatever their deal was, it wasn't the time to think about it. Now she only wanted their complicated selves out the way, "I'll call you later," she turned to face the women.

"Should be on the plane before sunrise," Angel urged Spike on as they ran down the stairs of the hotel.

"She didn't even say thank you," Spike noted.

"She will. Eventually…usually," Angel assured him.

"Na ja, but…"

"There'll always be that but."

"Making a show like that," Spike said after a long silence in the car, "it felt just like old times. Enjoyable."

"Yeah…" Angel agreed.

"More then?" Spike put his palm on Angel's upper legs.

"Uhum," Angel smiled and put his arm around Spike.

The End.


End file.
